The Decision to Go Home
by AlmightyBlonde
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* ...The emotional cobwebs of Megumi and Karou after the final battle with Shishio.


Disclaimer: None of the character used in this story belong to me. They are all part of "Rurouni Kenshin" and belong to their numerous respectable companies. I thank these companies for not suing me as I express my love for the series through text. But, uh... if they want to let me have Kenshin or Sano, I'd gladly accept. Maybe even Aoshi if it came to pick and choose....hmmm...  
  
{The setting of this story is directly before the last episode of the Kyoto Arc, right before they left for home in Tokyo..}  
  
------------------  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch of the Shirobeko; his eyes turned distant and his thoughts followed. The cool night dew set in on the ground, causing an abnormal chill for the summer months. Cho had already been by to tell them the stories of the other five Juppongatana who remained. Usui, of course, was dead. When his mind settled on the pretend images of Houji's blood splattered all over the prison cell, Kenshin was sure that the patch of skin that'd been blown away on his chest ached.  
  
"Shishio.." he sighed, tracing his trademark scar with a single finger. Inwardly, he couldn't help burn mourn for them: Shishio..Yumi..Usui.. and Houji. They'd all seemingly thrown their lives away for single belief. It was a shame.  
  
His thoughts wondered to the evocation of a single grave in the midst of much larger, elaborate ones. Kenshin couldn't help but smile. In all this time, I've managed to keep my promise, he thought. he made a mental note to find some flowers for the grave the following day.  
  
"Kenshin!" a voice called from outside.  
  
Shaking his own troubles from his head for the time being, he stood and slipped his reverse blade into his sash. He made his way to the front of the restraunt and peered out. Yahiko was wandering the pathway, still calling.  
  
"What is it?" he smiled warmly, removing his hand from the hilt of the sword.  
  
"Something's wrong with Karou..." Yahiko whispered when he'd spotted his mentor.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
The boy nodded firmly. "Like I said.. something's wrong. She's in her room crying I think.."  
  
Kenshin glanced over his shoulder to the steps inside. "Where are Sano and Megumi-donno?"  
  
"Megumi's tending to Sanosuke's hand... it was in pretty bad shape. Whatever that Shishio guy was.. he was pretty strong, wasn't he?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "You should be asleep, that you should, Yahiko. Good night.."  
  
Yahiko sighed, putting both hands behind his head. "Yeah, yeah... g'night, Kenshin.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!" Sano yelped when Megumi had commenced rebandaging the hand in question.  
  
"Hold still, you big oaf. I'm almost done," she warned.  
  
"Yeah, well can't you take it a littler easier?"  
  
"I didn't have to help you, Sanosuke..."  
  
"Sorry.." the former fighter-for-hire muttered, bearing down the in the fishbone between his teeth.  
  
Megumi said nothing, but it was obvious her touch had become considerably lighter. Sano watched her quietly. When she'd finished her work, Megumi patted his arm. "All done."  
  
"Thanks, Fox.."  
  
"Don't call me that..." she scolded; her voice was shaky and light. It surprised Sano when a few droplet of water landed on his white sleeve and stained it temporarily grey.  
  
"M..megumi?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried, throwing herself forward and leaning into his chest. "I.. I just.... Dear Ken is still so hurt, and I can't do much else about it.. and..," she choked out, "..there's not much else I'll ever be able to do for him besides tend his wounds.."  
  
Sano blinked, unsure of himself. "What.. what do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's only that raccoon.... that crybaby... it's only her..,"Megumi sobbed.  
  
"Stop it," Sano sighed, patting her shoulder with his one good hand. "You mean a lot to Kenshin...so does Yahiko, and Misao.. and all of us. But the Missie... well..." He trailed there, leaving the rest unsaid and presumably understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karou-donno?" Kenshin asked lightly, rapping at her door with the back of his hand.  
  
There was a silence that remained at first, and then a slight shuffle on the other side. Karou's voice was almosy inaudible. "Coming.."  
  
The slid open with a great deal of hesitation. Karou moved along side the door as she brought it open so that Kenshin could enter without her having to move out of his way. Kenshin, however, was not one to intrude.  
  
"Yahiko told me you weren't feeling word. I came to see for myself, that I did. I hope it's all right.."  
  
"It's all right," Karou repated back to him as she moved back to her mattress and slipped back under the covers. She did, however, remain sitting upright.  
  
Kenshin blinked and stepped into the room, sliding the wooden door shut after he did so. Considerately, he removed the sword- sheath and all- from his sash and leaned up against the wall before sitting at her side with both feet tucked underneath him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should be very happy that you're safe. And Sano.. and everyone. I shouldn't be so upset," Karou apologized, staring ahead of her. Her hands shook and fought for control. She gripped her comforter to stop the obvious visual anxiety.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry, that you shouldn't.." Kenshin offered. "But just the same, you should cheer up."  
  
"I know," she whispered back, finally looking up at him. What caught her eye was the edge of the bandage that covered a large portion on the right of his chest. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Oro? Oh, this?"he asked, pulling the loose collar aside to reveal more of the white cloth. "No...not much. But I ache when I think about this place... so much has happened."  
  
"Does it hurt you to stay here?" she asked  
  
"A little bit.. yes."  
  
"May I see the wound, Kenshin?" Karou pleaded, leaning to her side to be a bit closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Megumi had calmed, Sano took her by the shoulders and sat her up so that he could stand. He rubbed his good hand over the bandaged one and fought back a slight wince of pain. Megumi remained on the floor, composing herself.  
  
"I think I'll be going to bed.." Sano said cautiously.  
  
Megumi nodded. "I think I will too.."  
  
They both left the small room off the kitchen on the Shirobeko they'd been in and made their way to the steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin slipped his robe from his one shoulder and gently peeled back the bandage to allow Karou to see the greyed meat that was without a cover of skin. It was a round-like shape and the edges, where skin met the outsides of the wound, seemed to be burned and charred. Karou couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it.  
  
"You did that... protecting Japan?" she shook her head in disbelief. "That.... monster.. he did that to you?"  
  
"He did," Kenshin nodded solemnly and reapplied the bandage. It didn't stick as well as it once had, so Kenshin reminded himself to see if Megumi could possibly re-bandage it before he went out in the morning. "But.. I wasn't protecting just Japan, Karou-donno, that I wasn't."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I was protecting my family ... Sano.. Megumi-donno...Yahiko...the Oniwabanshu...and you, Karou-donno. I was protecting you."  
  
The tear that had dried on the girl's cheeks were revived with a new stream of fresh ones. She buried her face in her hands and neither leaned forward or pulled back when Kenshin's arms encircled her.  
  
"Shh... please don't cry, Karou-donno..We'll leave tomorrow. I've bought the ship tickets. I can't stay here much longer, and now I see that you can't either. So.."  
  
Karou finally responded to his embrace, temporarily causing him to lose his train of thought. She lied down so that her face was against his hips. Her tears were less numerous now, and she only listened.  
  
"So.." he continued," like I promised... we'll all return to Tokyo together, that we will..." His tightened his arms about her when she shuddered a relieved sigh. They sat there like that until they'd both fallen asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sano and Megumi both climbed the stares. Megumi was in front.  
  
"You know.." Sano said, hands in pockets and fishbone rolling between his teeth as he spoke, "maybe you should talk to the Missie. I don't think you'll be able to get over anything if you don't.."  
  
Megumi stopped at the top of the stairwell and looks over her shoulder at him. A thin smile creept over her painted lips and she nodded approval. At that time, they both heard Karou begin crying. Finding themselves outside her bedroom, Sano gently reached over Megumi and slid the door open just enough to allow them both to see. They were in time to see Kenshin embrace the tear-riddled girl; Megumi fought back a renewed sob of her own.  
  
"Shh... please don't cry, Karou-donno..We'll leave tomorrow. I've bought the ship tickets. I can't stay here much longer, and now I see that you can't either."  
  
Karou lied down.  
  
"So..like I promised... we'll all return to Tokyo together, that we will..."  
  
Megumi looked down at her lap as Sano slid the door shut without a sound. He squeezed the woman's arm and stood, heading for his own room. "Like I said... talk to her."  
  
Megumi watched him leave and then sat there, staring at the melded shadow of Kenshin and Karou behind the papered slats of the door.  
  
"I will.." she mumbled to herself, " and we'll all go home together..."  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Note: Awright! Yeah, yeah.. I know it's kind of sappy, but I was watching the ending for like.. the 25th time, and I was just imagining all the self-realization and emotional webs that must have been going on right before their departure for Tokyo. While I totally prefer Karou to Megumi, I couldn't help feeling kind of sorry for her. She knew that Kenshin loved the "raccoon girl," and only her, and it must have hit her pretty hard since she adores Kenshin in every possible way. Kenshin, I think, has finally realized how important it was to him to keep everyone safe, but above all, Karou. And Sano.. .well, while he's learned a few lessons along the way, I think he's pretty much the same guy he always was. But I think that he's got some love for Megumi, and lord knows the woman's gonna need it. I mean, she gave her begrudging blessings to Karou after all, and thats not easy to live with.... I'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


End file.
